Affairs of Rival Families
by Klayleyislit
Summary: Hayley and her family are the most powerful family in existence ever since her parents made the decision to turn her into the first hybrid 2,000 years ago. What happens when the Mikaelson's come to there home and try to take what they build. Follow this story through hate, love, betrayal, and anger.
1. The family that stays together

"Hayley, listen to me!" Her older brother ,Thomas yelled, out as she walked away from him.

Hayley had just witness her parents make a deal that would destroy her and she knew it. She loved being a werewolf. Ever since her grandfather made a deal with his Bennett witch lover, that caused them to be extremely powerful, but not turn like the rest of the wolves. This caused their family, the Laboinars, to be royalty.

"No, Thomas." "How could they." She shouted.

Thomas looked at her with sympathy and sighed deeply. "Sister, you know they did this to protect us."

Hayley started tearing up. "But why me Thomas." "Why do they have to curse me to harbor bloodlust and the need to kill." The tears stated to pour out.

"I wanted it to be me, but they refused." She breathed in deeply, then turned around to face her older brother.

"So as mother put it before her and father made that deal that put them in their graves, i am a hybrid." "A extremely powerful werewolf and a lethal thing called a vampire." She said trying to believe it herself.

She sat down on a log and Thomas made his way to his little sister. He took her hand in to his and she laid her head down on his shoulder. They both turned around as the two travelers that turned Hayley into a hybrid made themselves present to the siblings.

"Silas and Amara, what a unfortunate surprise." Thomas said annoyed by them. "We came to tell you the spell done on Hayley went to the rest of your siblings.." "A gift from your parents." Silas said emotionless and walked away with Amara without waiting for a reply from the Laboinar siblings. Haley and Thomas looked at each other and shocked and ran and suddenly they were running in superhuman speed. Both stopped for a short minute to register what just happened.

"ANDREA. Did you know about this." Hayley said in visual and bone-chilling anger. Hayely's eyes turned a bright yellow and veins made their presence under her eye. Both of her sibling looked absolutely terrified. Her fangs slowly came out like the sunset setting in the evening sky. She then turned around and started pacing. Andrea gulped and recovered from the initial shock. She answered slowly and was clearly mortified that her older sister, who was so kind and gentle look like she was about to rip through her veins.

"N-no. Silas and his pet just told me and i was about to look for you but i couldn't move because i was scared." Hayley turned around to face her sister without any emotion on her face, which seemed to make her sibling worried and scared. She slowly said,"Well sister, now that we are the most powerful creatures to walk the Earth you shall fear no one who under you. "Everyone else shall fear the name Laboniar.

That was 2,000 years ago and a lot can happen in that time. The Labonair sibling made a empire out of New Orleans and made it their home. Over the years the siblings personalities have changed in a dangerous, but intriguing way. Thomas, who was shy,awkward, and anti-social turned into a vicious killer with little regard for human life. He was sarcastic and witty. He also turned into quite the ladies man. Little sweet Andrea became a threat to anything that didn't survive off of blood and she could fool anyone with those eyes that she seemed so innocent. However, Hayley was the most feared of the three siblings. She was smart, manipulative, cold, lustful, and a real bitch. Everyone in New Orleans knew not to piss them off unless they had a death wish. They were know for their extravagant parties, being highly drunk, their many sexual partners, and the dozens of bodies left in their path if they were having a bad day.

Everyone looked to them as their emperors and leaders. There are 7 faction that live in peace in New Orleans. The Labonair family has their own faction because they are all hybrids. Most to least powerful faction are very obvious. First are the Labonairs, then heretics, witches, vampires, werewolves, and lastly the poor humans. They have had peace for 200 years. They love what they are.

As Thomas made his way through the compound looking for his younger sisters, he felt the presence of the gorgeous woman, who always seemed to get him hard and heavy.

"Nora, what a lovely surprise." He said as he turned around. "Thomas i came to speak to you about rumors of a new family coming in to town." Thomas was a little disappointed she didn't come to see him but he played it off. She extremely was irritated and Thomas knew this, and i made him uneasy.

"Well Nora, please do tell." She turned nervous in a blink of a eye for remember his deadly temper. "The Mikaelson's are coming in to town. Thomas was so livid, she was sure she saw smoke coming out of his ears. "What?" He said dangerously low.

The Mikealson's have destroyed every city they build up. The Mikealson siblings didn't know who the Laboniars were or that they existed. Those siblings have lived under the facade that they were the most powerful creatures in the world. People call them the originals. Thomas hated that they were called that because technically his family were the originals. He and his sibling loathed mknew about every supernatural creature that crawled among the Earth. The originals claimed the same thing, but the Labonair siblings made it were no one knew they existed unless they wanted you to know. Klaus was like the Labonairs. He thought he was the only one hybrid and was the most powerful, which his siblinggs scoffed at that idea.

Thomas walked away from Nora without waiting for a reply. He made his way to where he could hear his sisters laughing. He slammed the door open, but his little sisters looked like they didn't notice.

"We have a problem." Thomas said clearly annoyed and piss that they didn't seem to even flinch when he stormed in like a hurricane.

"I'm sure what ever the, oh so urgent problem, can wait." Hayley said hardly even looking at him." He did that evil smug smirk look that Hayley hated. "So The originals are welcome to make a home in OUR home." His voice rang through the compound.

Hayley froze and her jaw clenched. She stood up slow from the couch and started doing that vindictive laugh that scared the shit out of her siblings. All of a sudden she sped infront of her brother and pinned him aganist the wall.

"What did you just say." She said almost calm. "They are in town according to Nora." He said unaffected by his sister's outburst.

Hayley hated them more than all of her siblings. All 6 of them. They tried to steal the fear from her family name at she was livid of just the thought of that. Then there was a knock on the door, then it opened. Nora was standing infront of the three with a envelop in her hand. Hayley let go of Thomas and took the paper out of Nora's hand. Hayley read it out loud.

 _Dear Labonair's, you are invited to the Mikaelson ball. We are going to be celebrating our arrival in our new home. Each faction has been invited. We would all like to meet you to know what is so special about you all that you have your own faction._

 _Party is the Saturday at our lovely mansion close to The plantation house. Party starts at 7pm. Dress accordingly._

If the 3 siblings standing infront of her didn't make the heretic feel terrified she would be a fool.

"Well, looks like we have a party to attend to." Hayley said smiling as her siblings followed suit.

 **Thank you guys for reading chapter one. This is my first story so please do review. This chapter just focused on the Labonairs and the statues and relationships with the Mikealson's. Next chapter in going to be a whirlwind and i'm excited.**


	2. Party like a royal

**Thanks you guys for reading the last chapter. In our last chapter we sorta saw the Labonair family history and we will see more off that in later chapters. You also saw why they kinda hate the Mikaelson's. In this chapter you will see some of the relationship's that might be surprising. The ball is tonight that ends up heated and bloody.**

Tonight was the Mikaelson Ball and Hayley was surprisingly excited. Most of it came from the fact that she felt like the Mikaelson's were going to confront her family and she has been wanting a good fight. It has been ages since a actual fair fight. She was laying in her king sized bed listening to the jazz coming from the street. When she heard a knock at the door. She sighed heavily because she hated being disturbed while relaxing but she slightly smiled when she realized who it was.

"Come in."

Mary-Louise, Nora, and Valerie came in her room with what looked like hundreds of dresses and wine. Her and the three heretics were the closes of friends to Hayley. They got along well because the heretics were know for their tempers and they were just as bitchy as Hayley.

"So we have decided that we are all going to have on a clothing try-on for the Mikaelson ball, what do you think?" Nora said a little too excited for the event.

"Ugh, do we really have to?" Hayley said causing Nora to choke on her wine and gave Hayley a death glare.

"I know you didn't just say that when I am this close to you. You couldn't of wait till I was in like Idaho or something." Nora exclaimed with her eyes wide open. Then their was that laugh that seemed to piss Nora off far beyond recognition.

"THOMAS GET OUT." Nora shouted while approaching him in a menacing way. He put his hands up in a mocking way saying he surrendered.

"Well, I came so I wouldn't miss you in just a bra and panties." He said while smirking. Hayley looked over at Mar because she knew she had some type of feelings for Nora and Nora the same. Mar's put her face down a little not wanting to watch. Tension was starting to build so Hayley steeped up.

"Bye Thomas." Hayley said as she got up from her sit and she shut the door on his face without waiting for a reply.

Hayley grabbed a long black strapless dress that she thought looked beautiful. She tried it on infront of the girls because they're like sisters. She came out and the dress perfected her curves and made her boobs and ass look stunning. The dress had a slit that almost went up to her panties.

"Oh my high heaven you look so fucking hot." Mary-Louise said with her jaw dropped so far she was pretty sure it would hit the floor.

"Mar all about modesty, you hypocrite." Valerie said while laughing.

"Okay so this is my dress. Who's next?"

Klaus was siting in the living as he heard the voices of all of his siblings coming back from god knows what. Rebekah sat next to him and Kol and Elijah sat on the other couch and Freya sat in the chair.

"So what is your plan for New Orleans." Rebekah asked because like the rest of her siblings except for Klaus were in the dark. Klaus looked up at his siblings and decided it was time to tell them why they came to New Orleans.

"I want it. I want New Orleans." " I can take it right out of the proclaimed leaders Hands. I don't know what makes them so special were they have the power to rule over every supernatural creature including the heretics." Klaus said now out of his seat pacing angrily at the thought of a family weaker than his ruling one of his favorite cities.

"So you brought us here so we _you_ could be king to bloody New Orleans." Rebekah said not buying this.

"Well dear sister would you like to know why the Labonairs, who aren't nearly as powerful as us have control over something that is almost close to us in power." Klaus said talking abot the heretics while his voice rose with every word.

"I hate to say it but I agree with our with our brother, why does a family under us have so much power." Elijah said as Kol nodded as to say he agreed with his brothers.

Rebekah said and huffed. "Fine but this ball better be a Mikaelson worthy ball."

Klaus smirked and said, "Don't worry after tonight New Orleans shall be ours and the Labonair's will fall

Hayley was dressed in her dress with her hair in lose curls that made her seem like more of a queen. She watched as her heretic friends made their way downstairs. Nora was wearing a red ball gown that flowed elegantly around her ankles. Her hair was like Hayley's but shorter. Mar was wearing a breath-taking blue dress that stopped at her ankles that had lace around the arms. Her hair was in a french braid to the side of her hair. Valerie came down in a lavender lace dressed that brought out her eyes. Her hair was down with two braids braided to the side. Thomas came down in a dashing black tux and Andrea came down in a creme dress that had emeralds on them and her hair was in a bun.

"You all look amazing." "Now lets go and get this dreadful event over with." Hayley said not looking forward to this as much as she was this morning. Right on cue their limousine pulled up and they got in the car. Hayley couldn't help but feel in uneasiness in her stomach. She ignored it and before she knew it they were at a beautiful mansion but not as big as the ones she was used to. She looked around and saw cars pulling in that carried each faction. Once the factions saw her and her family they bowed. As Hayley in the heretics made their way in they saw waiters with wine and Hayley grabbed one and jugged it down and grabbed another one and after she was finished but it down then she felt several eyes on her mostly men but the ones that really shocked her were the Mikaelson brothers who seem to gape at her beauty.

"Okay all of you stop following me, go dance and have fun." SHe said a bit annoyed at all the people around her. Everyone left except her brother who grabbed her arm and pulled her on the dance floor.

"You seem tense." He said to her being able to enter her mind and they communicated that way.

"Well the Mikaelson brothers are looking at me like they want to make the slit in my dress rip all they way to my boobs." Hayley said still communicating through their minds. Thomas looked up ans saw not just the brothers but the 2 sister looking around for something or someone. He knew it was his family. Thomas was about to say something when the sound of a utensil hitting a wine glass interrupted him.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to my families home. We are here to celebrate my family making New Orleans our home." Klaus said smiling Hayley could feel Thomas smashing the bones in her hand so she made her grip tighter with a lot more force which caused him to let go.

Klaus continued talking, "However we didn't just come here to make New Orleans our home, we also came to be the leaders of your great city. Everyone started whispering at looking at Hayley's family. Andrea made her way to her siblings and they were staring at the originals with so much hatred it was like they were imagining white oak stakes going through their hearts.

The eldest brother stepped up, " Labonair siblings do meet us in our living room." He walked away with his siblings following suit. The heretics looked at Hayley and she told them it was okay. Hayley and her siblings opened the door and 5 intrigued originals were looking at them.

"So your the Labonairs. Good looking family." Rebekah said eye-balling Thomas strongly.

"Lets get straight to the point give us New Orleans and you live." Klaus said Elijah continued, "If you don't well face the consequence."

Thomas and Andrea looked at Hayley knowing what was about to happen so they went to the couch and sat down. The Mikaelson's were confused and moved their attention to the one standing when she gave the bone-chilling laugh that took the originals back a little.

"Like hell. You know you have a lot of nerve to come to MY city and threaten MY family. There is no way in hell that I'm giving you what is mine." she said almost in a calm anger. The Mikaelson siblings looked at this girl as if she had lost her ever lasting mind. Klaus whooshed infront of Hayley right in her face and looked in her eyes.

"What is stopping me from killing you wolf girls." Hayley laughed and thought he really thinks I'm a fucking werewolf.

"I mean even if you tried you couldn't kill me." Hayley said in his ear but everyone could her it. Klaus wanted this girl in his bed but know wasn't the time specially since she disrespected his family.

"I'm a hybrid, love. I could snap you in half like a twig." He said while his eyes were glowing a bright yellow with veins appearing right underneath. Hayley smirked and said "Well I guess it will be a fair fight." Her eyes showed a bright yellow while the veins menacingly came into sight. Her siblings stood up from the couch and their eyes did the same.

"That is not possible. I'm the only hybrid in the world. I turned some in Mystic Fall but I killed them all." Klaus said with his jaw clenched and his siblings stood behind him with their fist clenched. Klaus then said " I'm a thousand years old what are you like 5 of age."

"Oh no Klaus. See we are a millennium older than you my family is 2,000 years old." Klaus jaw went from clenched to slightly open. All of a sudden he felt a whoosh around him and all of his siblings necks were snapped. Hayley stepped to him and said "I advise you find your place before their hearts are on the ground next. With that she ripped out his throat and her siblings made their way back to the party were the heretics were the only ones left. "What happened." Valerie said worried. "Nothing we just had to show them what our town was about." Hayley poured the drink down her throat and continued, "Let's go this party is dead and the host are dead." Her siblings laughed and they all left


End file.
